Changes
Changes The original, now old rules still apply and are playable, but have some differences. Skills The number of skills were reduced and melted together. Every primary attribute (Knowledge, perception,...) now only have skills. the Skills are: Knowledge: critical strikes, academic (education/research), medicine, technology Perception: trapper, tracker (attention/tracks), groupy, etiquette (charisma/music) Dexterity: craft, ranged, mechanic, lurk (sneak/blend in) Talent: different(general/abnormal), brawler(attack/unarmed), gifted(special/ressources), outsider(steal/juggle) Strength: fighting, fighting style, athletic(Acrobatics/climbing), ??? Constitution: painless(pain/damage), breathless(rest/swim), survivor(Survival/wanderer), animalfriend The primary attributes also can be boosted with a corresponding skill. The skills still need skillpoints to get boosted, but now you can spend max 10 points on a skill. On the 1st, 3th, 6th and 10th spend skillpoint, you raise your skill and also raise the attribute by 1. (on the 10th skillpoint, you raise the attribute twice) Also when you spend your first skillpoint in a skill, you almost always unlock a set of abilities. these abilities will be boosted by raising them on they own AND by raising your skill level. these abilities give more freedom and possibilities to create your character. Also, if you use a skill, the corresponding attribute will be multiplied by 0.1 per spend skillpoint for the skillcheck. (the value is rounded up, when reaching at least 0.5) Damage instead of damaging the attributes themselfs, now all damage goes to the secondary attributes, which i renamed to head (psyche), torso (physical) and limbs(reflex). Armor now only applies to these secondary attributes. if the secondary attribute takes damage, it is reduced. If you now do a check, the attribute bonus (BEFORE multipliers and bonuses or mali) can not exceed the belonging secondary attribute. example: Jack toke some damage and his head is reduced to 6. He now tries to charm a lady with his perception of 15, (and no bonuses). He rolls his dice only with a 6 from his perception because of his high damage. Critical damage Normal damage only reduces the secondary attribute, but does not go deep enough to really hurt. These damage can easily be healed with a medipack. But if the damage was dealt ba a critical success or becomes critical by other means, it is writen in the critical section. If a critical success is rolled, the attack deals critical damage instead of normal damage. Damage in the critical Section cannot be healed with normal means or "just" rest, it needs a doctor and special care. (some kinds of damage need to be marked when written in the critical section, so it can be healed by somethings, for example, poison can be healed by antidote) if enough damage is dealt, a vitalspot is also damage, giving more mali. (mostly for every 20 or 25% of the secondary attributes normal value). Direct after adventures, the character may spend skillpoints to be able to heal vitalspot damage. (one skillpoint for every vitaldamage) Armor The kinds of armor stay the same, but with these new rules: cloths: the do not give armor, they just protect against the looks and cold. light armor (leather): give some amount of armor, which is reduced by damage. the seondary attribute only get damage after the armor is complete depleted. light armor only protects against normal damage (not critical) medium armor (chain): these armor protect against all kind of damage, until the armor is depleted. heavy armor(plates): this armor reduces all damage by a certain amount (mostly shown by a dice roll) Burden This is a new. Burden is all about the rest costs and how much the equipment burdens the character. Nearly all action which cost rest are 1 + the characters burden. without anything it is 0 and it grows like in the table shown. Burden also is increased by the backpack: Rest and psychepoints If your Rest is totally depleted, you may still may do actions. then the cost is damage on a attribute. The grade of exhausten also may give mali or boni like in the table: Take 50 This means, that your character will pass the check automaticlly. This only is allowed when outside a tricky situations. the action is a success after the dice roll attemps. (this is the time your character needs and how much rest it takes) this action can not be a critical success or failure. Dodge Now, as long you can act, you can try to dodge. you need to perform a spontaous action, the reflexcheck is also the dodge check. if you pass, you may ignore damage from ONE source (for example ONE bullet, pellet, swing,..) Actions You may spend points in a action to move up to 1m for each point spend. if you move more in this action than your constitution value, the action costs +1+burden. You may use the action to move, then you may choose the special moment typs. Most skills and abilities still need complex actions. Depending on the speed of the water, you can now attack in every action. you may spend addionial points from that action, to increase your check (depending on the weapon, mostly 1:1) Difficullty of attacks now the difficulty is only depending of the movement of the character and of the target * ranged:This only counts for sprint, crouch and crawl ** crouch is normal hard to hit on level 4 *** melee: crouch and crawl is normal to hit Character creation When you create a new character, all attributes start with 0 and you get (at least 5 skillpoints (super hard), 20-30 (normal), 30+ easy) skillpoints to create your character. you may spend them on the skills and raise the attributes by doing so. If you don´t put points in one attribute, your character will start with a handycap and some kind of handicap. For example: if you don´t put points into constitution, your character may not walk, onnly crawl. Getting better After a adventure, your character gets skillpoints, to raise your skills and abilities. depending on the Gamemaster, you may have to follow restrictions like: Your character may only learn new skills (level 0 -> level 1) if he has a teacher or if the corresponding attribut meets certain requierements, 5 attribute points for every new Skill. (or a teacher with this skill) gor example: Jack earn a couple of skillpoints and want to learn ranged. sadly he allready has mechanics on Level 3, also his dexterity is 3, but its not enough to learn ranged. he might raise dexterity to level 4 (+2 dexterity) or find a teacher to learn ranged.